


Loud House: Funny Revenge

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3’s idea. After being subjected to another unpleasant April Fool’s Day, Luan’s siblings plan to add some extra laughs to her next party gig.





	Loud House: Funny Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s idea. After being subjected to another unpleasant April Fool’s Day, Luan’s siblings plan to add some extra laughs to her next party gig.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ugghh, too many characters in this one to describe. I’m actually just giving links to their images.
> 
>  
> 
> **Loud Siblings:[](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1147560-the-loud-house)[knowyourmeme.com/photos/114756…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1147560-the-loud-house)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Benny (Luan’s crush):[](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Benny/Gallery)[theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Be…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Benny/Gallery)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Bobby:[](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Bobby_Santiago/Gallery)[theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Bo…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Bobby_Santiago/Gallery)**
> 
> ** **
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

April Fool’s Day had come and gone at the Loud House. And boy had it ever gone.

Now on April 3rd, 10 of the 11 Loud siblings gathered together in Lori’s room to discuss matters.

“Alright, order, order!” Lori said, getting her siblings to stop their mumbling. “It won’t take Luan too long to get back from the store, so let’s use our time wisely. Now, I think you all know why I’ve called this meeting.”

“Actually, I called this meeting.” Lincoln said before getting a slap on the butt from Lynn. “Ow!”

“Lincoln, Lori just said not to waste time.”

“Sorry.” he said while rubbing his bottom.

“Anyways,” Lori said. “in light of recent events which shall go unmentioned…”

**FLASHBACKS**

Lori is at the mall with Bobby. He’s carrying her bags while she’s looking over various shoes when a fishing line lowers down and hooks onto the just barely exposed waistband of her baby blue panties and starts reeling them in. “YeOW!”

On instinct, she tries to hop rush forward, but the pull from the line just caused her to slip off her feet, leaving her dangling in the wedgie as she is hoisted off the ground.

-

Lynn was in the middle of football practice, biting her lip and squirming while sweat formed on her face. Beneath the thick material of her uniform, the poor girl was experiencing an absolutely brutal itching sensation all over her body. Her fingers would occasionally try to rub against some spots, but she couldn’t do the job very well through her uniform’s tough material.

The football was tossed her way, but just ended up bouncing off her helmeted head as she as too distracted to catch it, prompting confused looks from her teammates.

Just as one of them was about to ask what was wrong, she screamed. “I CAN’T TAKE IT!” Frantically, she began tearing off her uniform, reducing herself to a pair of red spotted white panties and a black undershirt as she began desperately scratching at her now exposed skin. “Ohhh yeahhh that’s the stuff!” she panted while her teammates snickered at her bizarre behavior.

In the bleachers, Luan tucked away a container of itching powder while having a laugh of her own.

-

Lucy was giving a presentation of macabre stories to her fellow members in the Morticians Club, currently showing them a slide featuring a swarm of bats descending on a cow. “This one was taken last week after Lana tried to organize a bat colony to protect them from pest control.” Pressing the next button on her remote, she said, “This one-“

The gothic girl stopped as she noticed her spooky friends staring wide eyed at the screen, a couple of them biting their lips to refrain from the goth sin of laughter.

“What are you…” Turning to the screen, Lucy froze and felt her pale face begin to heat up with a blush as she saw an image of herself getting changed, then only wearing her pajama shirt and a pair of pink _Princess Pony_ panties.

**FLASHBACKS ABRUPTLY END**

“Enough with the flashbacks!” Lincoln shouted.

Lori nodded. “Right. Now in light of those events, Lincoln and I have decided to propose a plan of revenge. Lincoln, the floor is yours.”

Stepping in front of his sisters as Lori took a seat, the white-haired boy began to explain the situation. “Now, as some of you may know, Luan will be performing at another birthday party tomorrow. I propose that we make sure her performance is a little funnier than normal.”

Getting nods from most of his siblings, he was interrupted from continuing as Leni asked, “How would making her show better be revenge?”

Lori rolled her eyes as Lincoln answered, “I mean we’re going to embarrass her.”

“Ohhhh…” Leni smiled, now understanding what her brother was talking about. “I like that idea.”

“Great. Now, I’m sure everyone remembers the disaster with Lisa’s Solution 42451.” The reminder of that got everyone to grimace. “I submit that it will be the key to our revenge. And since I’m pretty sure Lisa didn’t listen when we told her to destroy it,” the young genius looked slightly embarrassed at Lincoln’s comment, “that means we just need to get a few other things lined up for tomorrow.”

-

**TOMMOROW**

Backstage, Lincoln was helping Luan set up for the show she was about to do. Well, that and he was pouring Solution 42451 into the bottle seltzer water Luan had for the show. “Alright, all set.”

Steeping backstage, Luan, who was currently wearing a court jester outfit, called out, “Lincoln!”

“Yeah?” he asked while turning towards her.

“Why is BENNY here?” The braces wearing girl was fairly certain that the by didn’t know any of the guests here at the party.

“Huh?” he asked, pretending to be confused for a moment. “Oh, right, now I remember. I asked if he could come down here and record your show. I thought that seeing a full one online would help the business. You know, like the videos on your website.”

Luan smiled at that. “Good idea, Linc.”

 _Good idea indeed._ he thought confidently. Now he just had to trust that Lynn was in position for her part.

-

“I’ve got you now!” Aiming her bow and arrow on stage at a Paper Mache dragon, Luan deliberately messed up her shot so that the rubber tipped projectile would get launched straight up and land on her forehead as she let herself slips up and fall back, earning laughs from the kids in the crowd. “Gee, I guess I’m still a little wet behind the ears.”

That line was, of course, the cue for her brother to press the remote and trigger the seltzer bottle stuffed in the dragon to spray her down.

That went as planned, earning a few more laughs before she said, “Well, at least it’s not fire.”

“You sure about that?” asked one kid in the crowd.

“Water do you-“ Looking down at herself mid-pun, she stopped as she noticed steam coming off of her wet clothes. “What theahhhh HOT! Hot hot hothothot!” As Luan began frantically hopping around the stage and rolling around, she drew in more laughter as she found her clothes suddenly feeling much too hot. Not dangerously so. More like she had just had the hot water in the shower turned up too high.

Then, she began to feel cooler and sighed in relief. Although that sound wasn’t much compared to the increased sound of laughed from the kids. “Okay, okay,” she said, “it wasn’t THAT funny.”

“But your undies sure are!” shouted a boy in the front row.

She blinked before looking now at herself and saw that her jester costume had evaporated, leaving her in just her bright purple and black checkered panties and the matching bra. “AHHH!” The girl’s hands and arms frantically crossed over herself as her face turned a bright red. “Eheheheh…” In the crowd, she could see Benny still recording, mouth hanging open and a slight tinge of pink on his own face. Oh geez…

Then, from the stage’s rafters, everyone heard a loud yell of, “KARMA!” from Lynn as a rain of powder descended down on Luan.

Shaking the powder from her face, she was completely unprepared as the sporty girl jumped down and, with brow gardening gloves protecting her hands from the powder, grabbed onto the seat of her sister’s panties and PULLED hard enough to lift the girl as she spun. “EeeeYOWOWIEE!”

Demonstrating her skill and strength, Lynn then tossed her straight up to the rafters when her now elongated underwear got caught on the rafters.

“NYEEE!” Squirming in her hanging wedgie, the comedian was about to ask how this could get worse when she felt the itching start. “Oh no…” Her hands immediately got to work scratching and she thrashed around, unintentionally digging her panties further into her crack.

Panning out, we see this happening on a computer screen with 10 out of 11 Loud siblings laughing and Luan frowning at the screen.

Sighing, she muttered, “This is no way to treat a comedic genius.”

“Yeah, that's why we did it to you.” Lynn said before looking slightly concerned. "Too far?"

“Nah, I walked right into that one.” admitted the pranked prankster.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml761885737']=[] 


End file.
